rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magic/@comment-67.2.46.31-20200112214126
Here is a theory that i have been thinking for sometime and I had a lot of time to think about: Magic is actually the manipulation of mollecules and particles which can be done through the power of the mind, i.e., psyhic-like powers. The so-called "gods" are actually energy-based sentient lifeforms from parts unknown that have mastered the manipulation of the mollecules that can be used to form energy. In Isekai Cheat Magician and Wise Man's Grandchild, two characters use their knowledge of chemistry to create blue flames from the natural gases in the air such as hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and other hydrogen-base chemicals in the air due to water vapor which is made of hydrogen and oxygen. As for Reincarnated as a Slime, they use a special type of molecule that is made of energy called, magicules. In Didn't I Say to Make My Abilities Average in the Next Life?!, they use nanomachines to make magic via thought pulse transmissions. The stronger one's thought pulses are, the stronger the spell or magical energy. In El-Hazard, there are three priestesses that can control three elements: wind, fire and water. This means that they have the power to manipulate air-based mollecules such as water vapor, carbon dioxide, hydrogen and oxygen. As for the gods, they could be energy-based lifeforms made from some alien civilization that went out to turn lifeless worlds into livable ones that life can thrive. However, the Dark God wanted to create creatures that he alone can control to make his brother's work more difficult and probably just for fun. The two fought until they eventually made peace and created the first sentient lifeforms. Although, they may have made life to experiment on. In "The Lost Fables", the Light God said, "This planet was a beautiful experiment, but it is merely a remnant of what it once was. We will learn from this failure." Which means that they were experimenting on their powers, teachings and the full emotions and free will of sentient life. This also means that they are gonna try again in another planet. More than that, the two gods taught magic to humans which involve the manipulation of mollecules and energy all around them. When they commit genocide and rebooted, all traces on making magic using mollecular manipulation was lost. The closest they can get is in the form of Dust that may also use certain mollecules and energy depending on the color that is stored in them. Although despite this, aliens creating and teaching primitive civilizations isn't new. It is a rather common concept. Like the races from Stargate for example. The Asgard created the Norse culture and the Goa'uld created Egyptian, Greek and Japanese cultures. The Yautja (Predator) from Alien vs. Predator created Pyramid-based civilizations such as Egyptians, Cambodians and Aztecs. The Preservers from Star Trek were the only sentient species throughout the Milky Way so they decided to create new lifeforms that later gain sentience over time even when they disappear. Greek Gods, also from Star Trek, are actually a humanoid species with great psychokinetic powers of unknown origin, came to the Ancient Greeks to shepard, teach, and guide early humans until the humans outgrew them. As for the soul, well, in my opinion, the soul is made of sub-atomic particles that contains the psionic consciousness of the many hosts the soul has made through many reincarnations, which is a bit popular for certain isekai anime such as The Saga of Tanya the Evil, Wise Man's Grandchild, and Knight's & Magic. The soul is being held in the body via the iron in our blood, our electromagnetic field, our own psionic energy, or all the above. When the mortal vessel's biological functions no longer work, the soul is released. Sub-atomic particles do have the ability to phase in and out of one reality to another which many say heaven and hell are different dimensional planes. The "gods" are said to exist in all planes, which means that they are also made of certain sub-particles. As for angels and demons, it depends on the consciousness and/or subconsciousness of the person's mind. If the person has a strong desire to hurt, cause problems, and want bloodshed, the soul is transformed into a demon. The same with angels except the desire to do good. This is just a theory, but that's how I see it. Like I said, it is just an opinion of mine. You guys are free to have your own opinions and theories.